


A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Adam wants to kiss his boyfriend, he's going to.  Even if there are cameras present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

Adam stands at the door, pretending to straighten Sauli's tie. It doesn't need it, it's perfectly knotted, but there's something about helping Sauli get ready for these public functions that makes Adam feel blessed that Sauli's in his life. It's so much nicer when you have someone you love with you.

The first time walking the carpet together was at the American Idol finale. Adam could sense Sauli's nervousness, so he dusted the lapels on Sauli's jacket, fiddled with the tie a little before stating he looked perfect. The grateful smile Sauli gave him made him feel ten feet tall. Walking that carpet together was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

"Babe, you know tonight's event is for Out, right?"

Sauli makes a choked laugh. "Really, Adam? I had no idea!"

Adam smiles when Sauli rolls his eyes. "Do you remember the Idol finale?"

"Yes. Why?"

Adam smoothes his hands down Sauli's shirt. "You look handsome," he sighs happily. "Nobody will be looking at me tonight."

"Thank you but you know that is not true. Now, what about Idol?"

Adam turns away and pockets his room key, not quite sure how to say what he wants to say.

"Remember at the end, before you left, when you patted my back?"

"Yes."

Adam plays with the rings on his fingers to avoid looking at Sauli. He gets distracted too easily and this is an important topic that needs discussing.

"I wanted to kiss you but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it and I didn't want it to seem staged."

Sauli chuckles. "Adam, we kiss in public all the time. I don't mind."

"I know but it's not the same. I wanted to kiss you at the Equality Awards when you and my mom joined me on the carpet."

"Why didn't you?"

How does he explain this without sounding stupid? He's not in the closet, hasn't been for a very long time but, yet, there's a protocol on how to act in public when you're a gay couple that he doesn't quite grasp. Jesus, just holding Sauli's hand on the red carpet created such a stir, he can't imagine what would happen if they kissed on the carpet. Not a make-out session but just a quick "I love you" or "I'm happy" type of kiss. Straight couples do it all the time, and, damn it, if he wants to give his boyfriend one, he's going to.

Providing Sauli's okay with it of course.

"Well, it hasn't been caught on camera," he starts to explain. Do straight couples have these conversations? He's betting they don't.

"Strange, isn't it?"

It's nice to have this part of their relationship for themselves but it is a little weird given that they aren't shy about public affection. In fact, Sauli always seems to be touching him in some way - giving him little kisses on his neck or cheek or longer ones on his lips. It amazes him nobody's noticed.

"Yes it is strange. Anyway, the closest anybody has of a picture of us kissing is from the night we met."

"True." Sauli's eyebrows form a "V" as they look at him. "I do not understand what you mean. You don't want me to kiss you when we are out?"

Adam smiles and gives Sauli a quick peck because he's so damn cute and because he wants to put him at ease. "I want you to kiss me whenever you feel like it and I want to do the same."

"Okay." Sauli relaxes but Adam can tell he still doesn't quite understand.

He pulls on Sauli's tie a little, tightening the already tight knot. "Tonight, when we are on the carpet and the cameras are flashing, I'm going to feel so proud to be standing there with you."

Sauli's eyes go soft, glowing with love. "I will too."

Adam takes Sauli's smooth cheeks in his hands. "And if I feel like kissing you, I'm going to. Even if there are cameras snapping away. And you can do the same. Okay?"

"Okay," he nods in response.

Sauli smiles widely and stares up at Adam.

Just like that, they are in the same position they were a year ago. And just like then, Adam kisses him for the same reason he always kisses Sauli.

Because he wants to.


End file.
